


Three True Things About Severus Snape

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notes from a wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three True Things About Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Three True Things" challenge on Snape 100.

Severus Snape could drink most men under the table. Appearances be damned, he had hollow legs and a liver of iron, and there he'd be still sipping his whisky while everyone else was sliding off the bar stools.

He snored, but only when he slept on his back; he whistled in the morning as he shaved.

These are the thoughts that circle in Aberforth Dumbledore's head when they have the wake at the Hog's Head. He pours the drinks for those who think they knew Severus Snape best, and he holds his tongue. It's what the lad would have wanted.


End file.
